


Beginning

by Tori_Jeagers



Series: Mas' Life in Stardew Valley [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Unpacking, i still don't know how to tag, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Jeagers/pseuds/Tori_Jeagers
Summary: Mas has just moved to Stardew Valley. There's a lot to do when he arrives at his new home. He gets to meet everyone in town, but only one person really catches his interest.





	Beginning

Mas shrugged his shoulders, adjusting the straps of his backpack. He tightened his grip on the cardboard box in his arms, and stepped off the bus.

Almost immediately, the bus sped off, leaving the young man alone at the bus stop. 

The stop looked like a park, minus any play equipment. The small space was occupied by only a few trees and bushes, with a dirt path leading to a small road.

Mas was certain that someone was meant to meet him. He sighed, once more adjusting his grip on the box. 

_'Forget waiting,’_ he decided, _'I can head off on my own.'_

Following the path, Mas walked in the direction he knew the farm to be. He traveled along for a good couple of minutes before he heard someone call his name.

Turning towards the noise, Mas saw a woman jogging towards him, waving her arms as she ran.

Mas stopped allowing the redheaded woman to catch up with him.

When she reached him, she was breathing heavily.

"Hello," Mas said, "Are you the person I was told to meet?"

The woman gulped down more air and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Robin," She responded. "Sorry I wasn't at the stop to greet you, I got caught up with some stuff back home."

Mas smiled, telling her not to worry about it. He held out his hand, shaking with Robin.

"Alright, let me lead the way to Stemtop farm. The mayor is already there. He's getting things ready for you," Robin said cheerfully. She was already walking towards the farm.

Mas nodded and followed after her.

\---

It didn't take long before they reached the farm.

Mas could feel excitement bubble up. The entire trip to Stardew Valley, Mas had fantasized what the farm would look like. He imagined the place to have a wide open space, a comfortable farmhouse, and maybe an old barn or coop.

He was sorely disappointed.

The place looked like a disaster zone. The entire area was overgrown. There were trees and tangling weeds everywhere. Branches and rocks littered the field.

The house was in no better condition. The building looked as though it too had been through several storms. Shingles were missing on the roof, green algae had grown along the outer wall. The windows looked like they were in desperate need for a wash, along with the porch. It was clear that no one had lived here in a very long time.

As Mas stared in shock at the state of the farm, mouth agape, Robin simply smiled and patted him on the back.

Hearing the door to the house open, Mas turned in time to see an older man in green exit.

When the man in green notice Mas, he smiled brightly, "You must be Mas, old Cornwall's grandson!"

"Er... yeah, that's me." Mas responded, not yet over his shock.

The old man stepped up to him, offering a hand. "I'm Mayor Lewis, I was a friend of your grandpa."

Mas remembered his grandfather's letter, it mentioned a Lewis in the postscript.

"Yeah," he said, grasping the man's hand tightly with his own. "It's... nice to meet you."

Lewis nodded, pulling away and facing towards the house he'd just exited.

"I've just finished cleaning the place up a bit. It’s a good house," he told Mas, “It’s… ah… very ‘rustic.’”

Behind Mas, Robin snorted in laughter. "Rustic? That’s one way to put it! ‘Crusty’ might be a bit more apt.”

“Ugh!” Lewis scoffed, glaring at the woman. “Don’t be rude!”

Turning towards Mas, Lewis smiled once more, “Don’t listen to her. She’s just trying to scheme you into paying her to make improvements.”

Robin flushed slightly. “I am not!”

Lewis cracks a grin in her direction and laughs playfully.

Mas can’t help but join in laughing, only to be cut off by a large yawn.

“You should get some rest now.” Lewis states, “But don’t forget to introduce yourself to everyone in town. They’re all very excited to meet you.”

With that, Mas waved Lewis and Robin off before stepping inside his new home.

As soon as he stepped into the house, Mas set his box down. Beside it, he dropped his backpack and began to inspect his new home.

The cottage was a two room home.

The main, and largest of the rooms, was multipurpose. The room tripled as a kitchen, living room, and bedroom all in one. The furnishings were very sparse. There was a table with a single chair next to a window against the far wall. A simple twin sized bed, already made up with plain bedding, was sat in one corner.

The appliances were all very basic. The kitchen had only a stove and a fridge. An ancient TV sat next to the bathroom door. There didn't appear to be any electric lighting in the house. The only means of light at night would come from the brick fireplace built in the back corner.

The second room, the bathroom, was very small. The room was, at most, five and a half feet by six feet, with very little floor space.

It was clear that Mayor Lewis had been hard at work cleaning. While it was clear that the house had been vacant for a long time, the walls and floors were clean. All the furniture was dust free, and no cobwebs hung in the corners.

All in all, the place didn't seem too bad to Mas. There were a ton of rough edges to get used to, but in comparison to his old life, this place seemed like paradise.

As he inspected the main room, Mas felt the exhaustion of his trip hit him like a bus.

He still had his meager belongings to unpack. They could wait for now, he decided.

Mas kicked off his shoes, leaving them at the door. He tugged off his jeans and unzipped his sweater. Both items dropped to the floor on the way to the bed.

Left in only a black tee and boxers, Mas dropped onto the bed. He barely made it under the covers before he was out like a light.

\---

Mas woke up at the crack of dawn to the sound of chirping birds. He rolled onto his back, stretching like a cat in the sun. He had just experienced the best nights sleep he'd had in a long time.

Opening his eyes, Mas stared up at the ceiling. It took a moment for him to realize that that wasn't the ceiling of his old shitty apartment in the city.

Mas was now fully awake. The excitement he had been feeling yesterday returned full force. The joy he felt buzzed in his head like a happy little bee. The thrill of the new day led to Mas leaping up out of bed.

He tugged on his jeans and sweater, practically skipping over to his bag and box by the front door.

Carrying the two carriers over to the table, Mas sat them down, where he first opened the box.

Mas hadn’t brought much with him. Most of the things from his old home had come with the apartment, and he couldn’t bring them along. The rest of Mas’ personal belongings were at his father's house, waiting to be sent through the mail.

Anything that he needed, he’d have to buy in town.

Inside were Mas' toiletries, including hair and body soap. Toothpaste and a toothbrush, and some other things, as well as a set of towels were also included. Those things he sat in the bathroom.

Several bundles wrapped in newspaper sat under those. The bundles contained two ceramic mugs. One was bright red while the other was painted with cute little poppy flowers. There was a matching plate and bowl set, painted to match Mas’ flower mug. A silverware set and a ladle shaped like a dinosaur were wrapped up between the mugs. These things Mas put away in the cupboard.

A stack of Mas’ favorite books, and one book on basic farming, were next. Those stayed on the table, at least until Mas could get ahold of a shelf for them.

One thing was left at the very bottom of the box. Providing cushioning for everything else, was a fuzzy grey throw blanket. It had been a gift from a friend, and Mas had been using it ever since. The throw found its way to the bed, which Mas remade, laying the fuzzy material on top of the comforter.

Now that the box was empty, it was time to take care of the contents of the backpack.

Most of the bags content was clothing.

There were two shirts, one a long sleeved tee, three pairs of underwear, and four pairs of socks. All these things were refolded, then arranged into the cardboard box. Said box would now serve as a dresser, at least until he could get a real one.

Beneath the clothes were a few cans of soup, the last of the food from Mas’ pantry back in the city. Those found a home on the counter, if only to decorate the barren space.

That concluded the unpacking process. Mas looked around the room, he had to make a mental note of what he still needed. He’d have to make a shopping trip in town later. Hopefully the money he had saved up would be enough to cover the bare basics.

Pulling his backpack on once more, Mas headed outside to inspect the rest of his farm.

\---

Finding the tiny tool shed next to the wood pile was a massive relief. Mas had been terrified that he’d have to purchase new farming equipment as well.

The things inside were old, but they would do.

There were also some parsnip seeds, with a note from the mayor attached. They were a welcoming gift, and a welcome one at that. With these, Mas could earn some much needed money.

Collecting the tools he would need into his bag, Mas made a beeline to the yard.

There, he cleared rocks and weeds, then tilled the field and planted the parsnips.

Mas wasn’t expecting to feel as tired as he did, once finished. It must have been the lack of using those muscles. He expected to be sore for the next few days, or weeks.

Storing away the tools, Mas left towards town.

\---

After doing his shopping, Mas went around town meeting the citizens.

Most of the townsfolk were pleasant enough. Mas could picture becoming good friends with some of them.

He had just finished introducing himself to Gunther at the library. Now Mas headed across the nearby bridge, walking eastwards.

As he walked, Mas spotted someone standing on the next bridge leading south. He couldn’t see the persons face, which was obscured by long, strawberry-blonde hair. They were looking down into the water, leaning against the rail of the bridge.

Mas prepared to introduce himself, inhaling deeply, before walking towards this new person. As he approached, the blonde looked up, brushing long hair out of  their face.

Behind that gorgeous strawberry hair was the most handsome face Mas had ever seen. The man had strong, chiseled features, and brilliant green eyes. He looked like the guy on the front cover of every cheesy romance novel ever, only better.

“Ah, the new farmer we’ve all been expecting, and whose arrival has sparked many a conversation!” The man said, smiling warmly. “I’m Elliott, I live in the little cabin by the beach. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Mas’ tongue stuck the roof of his mouth. His face felt warm, and he hoped that his blush wasn’t visible.

By some miracle, he found his voice, “Yeah, hi, I’m Mas! It’s really nice to meet you too.”

The two shook hands, and Mas couldn’t help but notice how pretty the other man's hands were. The fingers were long and elegant, with little splotches of ink staining them. Mas’ own darker skinned hand was much larger, enveloping Elliott's easily.

Mas snapped his eyes back up to Elliotts face, fearing that he might offend his new acquaintance.

“Ah… um, anyhow,” Mas stuttered, “I have to get going, lot’s to do still before the day is up.”

“Of course, have a lovely day.”

“You too!” Mas replied, before dashing off, stumbling over his own feet in the process.

His heart was aflutter. Moving to Stardew Valley was definitely a good choice.


End file.
